


Y/N

by Erimin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Homosexuality, Incest, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erimin/pseuds/Erimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feliciano está confundido e indeciso, pero a la vez emocionado por algo que sucedió con su hermano mayor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y/N

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
> Advertencias: Temática slash (hombre/hombre). Incesto.
> 
> Basado en Y/N de School Food Punishment.

Lo que sucedió la noche anterior claramente no estaba dentro de mis planes.

No me mal interpreten, no es que no esté agradecido de ello, es sólo que me pilló desprevenido.

No cualquier día te besas con tu hermano mayor. No, claro que no.

Aunque si comienzo a hacer memoria, ¿quizá era cosa de tiempo que esto sucediera? Siempre sentí este extraño sentimiento por Lovino, sólo que nunca quise prestarle mucha atención. Y ahora ya no puedo dejar de pensar en ello.

No sé qué hacer.

Desearía que esto fuese tan fácil como decir: bien, estoy enamorado de mi hermano. Pero creo que no es tan sencillo. O al menos es lo que siempre han dicho sobre el amor.

A pesar de todo, si que me veo haciendo todo tipo de cosas con él. Cosas de pareja quiero decir.

Desde hacía tiempo que estaba deseando tener un romance, pero de alguna forma nadie resultaba ser la persona indicada. Al final, ¿parecía estar más cerca de lo que creía?

De pronto todas las canciones románticas me hacen sentido y uno de mis más grandes deseos, es ir hacia un lugar y encontrar a mi hermano esperando por mí, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ahora quizás ese sueño se vuelva realidad, ya que de alguna manera convencí a Lovi de que saliéramos hoy. La idea era que fuese una salida de hermanos, pero luego de eso, ya no sé si pueda verlo de esa manera. ¡Sólo lo veo como una cita! No puedo evitarlo.

Intento encontrar la ropa adecuada pero nada me agrada.

Me siento como si hubiera vuelto a los quince, preocupado del qué dirán. En especial de lo que diría mi hermano.

Un atuendo, dos atuendos, tres atuendos. Ninguno es bueno. Ninguno es adecuado para mi hermano.

Siempre he creído que la primera cita es muy importante para definir lo que vendrá. Y por supuesto que eso aplica ahora, incluso si es mi hermano.

Luego de unos minutos miro a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta de que toda mi habitación es un desastre. Si Lovino la viera me regañaría seguro.

¿Qué debería hacer? No me decido por ninguno.

Quizá debería probar con esta camisa que él me regaló. Así podría demostrarle que me encanta su gusto por la ropa. Si, esa sería una buena idea.

Ahora el problema es encontrar esa camisa en este desorden.

¡De todas formas aún estoy muy emocionado! Espero que esta cita sea lo suficientemente buena para mi hermano. Quizás así, más adelante...

Comencé a imaginar muchos escenarios, todos beneficiosos para mí, por supuesto.

Sacudí la cabeza varias veces. Debía concentrarme en el presente. Ya tendría tiempo de pensar en lo que estaba por venir.


End file.
